Dauntless Love Triangle
by BeatriceTrisPrior
Summary: Yes, yes. We all know the Tris loves Four stories. But what happens if that doesn't happen. What if f our loves Tris, yet Tris loves... and this may shock you.. Peter! Plus, theres a new girl added in, just in case something happens((HintHint)). My first story! Please read! :) 4
1. Chapter 1: Choosing Peter

**Hi, this is my first story! Enjoy…**

**Tris's Pov**

My legs are shaking. _What Bowl? Do I betray my family or live my life as someone I'm forced to be? _My mind screams at me. I cut my hand and close my eyes. I hear the blood sizzle on the coals. _Dauntless_ I think. I walk over and sit down. After a while the Dauntless start running up the stairs. We run onto the grass and I freeze for a moment...the train, we have to jump on. I hear footsteps behind me and I feel a surge of electricity. I start running, my eyes tearing up from the wind. I jump on the train, but I was close to falling. I turn to look out and see an Amity holding their head in their hands. I see a roof approching. An Erudite approches "Out of my way you Shitty Stiff" he snarls. He takes one look at me and his snarl falters for a split second, maybe I was imagining it. His eyes… They're amazing… I see the roof coming closer and gasp as I see a Candor jump. I jump and I'm holding onto the ledge. I look down to see the ground and my head goes numb. The Erudite helps me up "Get up Stiff" he growls slightly

**Peter's Pov**

I look at the girl. Her eyes, beautiful. Gray,dark, sparkling with mischeif. But she's Abnegation, Abnegation are off limits. I scowl at her "Stiff can't even survive the first day" I said wanting to push her to her limit. I see her face turn red as I walk away and I smirk triumphantly. A trainer steps up and explains how we have to jump. He asks for volenteers and guess what... the _Stiff_ I mean the girl walks forward. I snort as she pulls off her sweater "Yeah Stiff, take it off" I shout. She glares at me and I say "ew, put it back oon" Everyone laughs and for a split second I feel bad. Then I see her jump and I want to jump with her.


	2. Chap 2:Falling Falling Falling in Love

**Tris's Pov**

I hold in my scream as I'm falling. I close my eyes ready for the ground but it never comes, there's a net under me. A hand pulls me up. "Welcome to Dauntless. Name?" He says in an intimadating voice "Uhhhhhh" I say "Im, err.." He smirks slightly "You only choose once". "I'm Tris" I say with confidence. The man, who's name is Four, yells up "First Jumper, Tris!". I get off the net and the Erudite comes falling down. I snort as I see him get tangled in the net. Four untangles him snarling. Then the Erudite comes over "By the way Stiff, my name is Peter.". I snort again "I would tell you my name but you'll still call me Stiff, I'm betting?" Peter nods "Damn right Stiff" He snarls. Then Four comes over...

**Four's Pov **

I go over my eyes flaring with anger "This Erudite bothering you Tris" I growl snarling at the coward named Peter. Tris looks at me, a little suprised "No, no, not at all. Thank you anyway Four". I stare at her shocked then my eyes go cold "Whatever, Stiff. Don't come crawling to me if he beats you in a thumb wrestle" I growl directed at Peter. He shrugs and I walk away with a bright red angry face.


	3. Chapter 3: In the Bedroom

**Peter's Pov**

We go to the initiates bedroom and I look around. Nothing but cement walls and beds. A Candor named Christina says "Man, my ass is gonna _HURT _tonight!". I retort with a comeback "Your ass can't hurt if you don't have one". Tris stands up "Oh come on Peter" she throws her shoe at me and I grip my nose "Stupid Stiff trying to stand up for a stranger. Typical Abnegation"

**Tris's Pov**

My eyes spark with fire "At least I'm not a-" I was cut off by a small looking girl who no one noticed. She was a Amity transfer "Guys" she squeaks out "Stop fighting" she says as harsh as she can. Peter shoves her. The Amity gasps and falls over and kicks him in the groin. She looks over at me "Hi, I'm Alanna." She says with a bright smile "And you are?" Before I can answer Peter says "She's a Stiff and you are a hippie. You'd make a perfect lesbian couple". I freeze and look at Alanna. Her smile has faded and she walks up to him "If you _EVER _say that again I promise, I will kill you" she growls slapping him.

**Alanna's Pov**

Oh my god. What did I just do. Did I just slap someone? Tris stares at me in awe well a Candor with dark skin says "That hippie's got guts. I'm Christina" she walks over to Tris "You got guts to, girl. Id be happy to be your best friend" she links arms with her and then I feel a sting go across my face


	4. Chapter 4: Need to Talk

**Tris's Pov**

I gasp seeing a hand fly across Alanna's face. Alanna growls and kicks blindly and kicks Peter in the gut. He doesn't move or flinch. Peter just glares and walks away, then looks back almost...longingly? He looked at me and scowled. I'm _so _confused

**Peter's Pov**

I sit on my bed a scowl set on my face. That hippie punched me. My eyes avert to Tris's chest and a smirk goes on my face. She really flat for 16. I yell to her "Aye! Training bra! Go make me a sandwich!" I chortle at this. Tris walks over to me and says "Peter, we need to talk"


	5. Authors Note

_*****Hey guys! Hope your liking my story! Please message me ideas if youd like_


	6. Chapter 5: warningsexualcontent

**Tris's Pov**

As soon as everyone leaves I say to Peter "Peter if you want to tell me something...". Peter snorts then his smirk fades "Stiff, I never noticed how beautiful you are. Peter pushes me against the wall, his eyes hungry. I wail out as he sticks a hand up my shirt and lifts it. I look away, crying as he strips me. He bends me over and spanks me and I wail "Quiet stiff".

He ties me to a bunk when Four, storms in.

**Tobias's Pov**

I run in and shove Peter off her and grab Tris and cradle her, getting a boner. Hopefully, she doesn't notice. I pinch her nipple playfully and she swats my hand away and turns red "Both of you are _PERVS!_" she screams at peter and i


	7. Chapter 6: The Invatation

**Tris's Pov**

I storm out of the room after changing. I feel someone grab my arm and I whip around. Its Christina, Alanna, and 2 boys I don't know. Christina looks at me curiously "Soooo, why are you're clothes all wrinkled" she asked thinking I had sex. I mumble Peter almost raped me. Alanna gasps "I'm gonna get that stupid fucking Candor!" She growls but I grab her "So who are these boys?" I ask changing the subject. The one who's more muscular says "I'm Al." I notice Alanna staring at him. The one who's short says "I'm Will.". I trn around to see Four and Peter right behind me.

**Peter's Pov**

"Um, I just came to invite everyone to truth or dare tonight" I say and Tris raises an eyebrow "And...?" She says. I sigh "And sorry, I can't help you're so beautiful". Four's hands ball into fists "Sorry Tris" he mumbles. Tris breaks out in a smile "We are going to truth or dare tonight. Buh-Bye" she walks away, her hips swaying. Everyone walks out behind her. She was the Stiff Dauntless Queen


End file.
